


To help out a friend

by dingdongrumba



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not really Komaeda just doesn't know what's going on for a bit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slow Build, Vibrators, fake massage, fucking kokeshi dynamo LMAO, handjob, outing my kinks dfkgjdfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingdongrumba/pseuds/dingdongrumba
Summary: Komaeda had collapsed from cleaning that day.That simply wouldn't do, they needed him to be up and about to help out the following day. Hajime should help him relax so he could recover for tomorrow, right? Oh, a massage would probably help, right?That's right, he could offer him a massage to help him out.Yeah, a massage to help out a friend.That was all there was to it.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 40
Kudos: 778





	To help out a friend

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started this for Komahina Week using the prompt Island Mode AU (though really I just looked for an excuse to write fake massage dfkfjdKDFFD) but I only finished it now woops lol
> 
> This is my first smut in years and first komahina smut so hhHHHH please be kind

There are things that feel like they silently seal the deal. The action has been performed, the stage has been set, therefore there’s no going back. In this particular situation, it was the closing of the cottage door behind Hajime as he let Nagito enter his room.

He noticed him subtly looking around the room with expected curiosity. His cottage was nothing special, really, and there was nothing of particular interest anywhere; some random crap from the MonoMono machine and a couple trip tickets, a shirt and a sock near the foot of the bed, a small (empty) notebook and a pen on top of the coffee table and… that was pretty much it. Granted, they’d only spent about two weeks or so in that godforsaken island, and it wasn’t like Hajime was a particularly avid fan of home decor. He wasn’t really the type to decorate his own room back home a lot anyway.

“Is this really okay, Hinata-kun? I really don’t want to inconvenience you and I don’t deserve such kindness from you! It was my fault I collapsed today after all.” Komaeda spoke up first and that only caused Hajime to roll his eyes for the upteenth time since he’d offered his help earlier that day. Yeah, this guy needed to relax for a bit. Komaeda had a pretty fragile physique for a guy his age and Hajime definitely saw him overexert himself cleaning.

“Nah, really it’s no problem. I, uh, wouldn’t call myself a pro or anything, but I picked up some stuff from a part time job I had once, I suppose.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “Figured this was a good opportunity to put it to use.”

Yes, an opportunity to be a little useful. To help out a friend.

That was all there was to it.

“Ah! Of course! How lucky of me! If all you want is to hone your skills, I don’t mind being your practice dummy! After all, I am only-”

“Ugh, don’t start with that shit, that’s not the reason. I just wanna lend you a hand, alright?” Right. That was all. Hajime desperately hoped he sounded convincing.

“I see. Sorry, Hinata-kun, I suppose I’m just not used to receiving favors like this. I wonder what kind of bad luck I’m going to get in exchange for this wonderful opportunity!” There was that smile again, the smile that showed his complete conformity with his alleged hope cycle. God, it was sad to know that he had simply given up about it, even if Hajime didn’t actually believe in his “every bad thing that happens is my fault” thing. “Ah, should I sit down now, then?”

“Actually,” Hajime gulped almost imperceptibly, or at least that’s what he told himself. “I was thinking of giving you a full-body massage, so the bed would be better.”

Nagito blinked twice at that, seeming surprised, and Hajime could only hope it was  _ just _ that: surprise. He stared at him in disbelief for what seemed like an eternity before his eyebrows furrowed together. “A-A full-body massage? Hinata-kun, I don’t think I can accept that, someone like me doesn’t deserve to lay on your bed, much less have your hands on such a disgusting body like mine.” He protested, even more troubled than before.

“Oh, shut up,” Hajime dismissed him with a wave of his hand. “I’m telling you I wanna do it. Besides, uh, it would be inconvenient if you were sore for too long without being able to help with the cleaning and scavenging, right?”

Nagito blinked once. That seemed to do the trick, it was definitely easier to get Nagito to accept favors and niceties if you convinced him it was actually for the sake of hope or helping the others or whatever. There were lots of things Hajime didn’t understand about Nagito Komaeda, but he’d picked up on this trick a while ago and it had come in handy a couple of times already.

“Ah! You’re right! What an oversight from me! In that case, I’ll be lending myself to your care, Hinata-kun.” He smiled, apparently now completely willing to follow along with Hajime’s offer. Good, good. Everything was going according to plan again.

“Right. Okay. I’m gonna need you to, uh, you know,” He made a gesture at… something. “take off your clothes, and then lay on the bed with your face down.” He managed to finish the sentence, hoping to any higher power that existed out there that the request had sounded natural.

“Ah, yes, of course.” Nagito didn’t seem to think much of it and started complying immediately, not an ounce of embarrassment in his movements as he calmly took off his jacket, then his shirt, and finally undid his belt just to remove his (at least in Hajime’s opinion) very skinny black jeans. Meanwhile, Hajime busied himself by taking out the special massage oil from his drawer, pretending he wasn’t stealing glances at how Komaeda was undressing (in his room, alone with him) or how his white, pearly skin was slowly revealing itself to him.

Soon enough Nagito was lying comfortably on top of Hajime’s sheets with only his boxers on. He didn’t look embarrassed at all, despite the fact that he had called his own body “disgusting” just a couple minutes ago. Hajime quietly sighed in relief, having Nagito be completely relaxed would make this much easier for him. He would’ve probably backed down on his plan if Nagito started showing any kind of unease.

Once he appeared to be completely settled in a comfortable position, Hajime crawled on top of the bed with both knees on each side of Nagito’s butt, gulping down at the already quite intimate closeness they were both in. Now that he was so close, Hajime could notice just how pale and fragile Nagito’s complexion really was. He could only catch glimpses of it through the collar of his shirt (because the madman only wore long sleeves even when they were living in a goddamn tropical island), but he could see everything now, Nagito being completely exposed to him. His neck was slender, his shoulder blades were sticking out and the skin on his back looked somewhat thin and fragile, not to mention he could now fully appreciate the shape of his ass, now only having one thin layer of clothing between it and himself. All of him was… so alluring.

“Hinata-kun?” Nagito’s voice snapped him out of his own head. “Are you perhaps having second thoughts? Ah, you really don’t have to force yourself to do this, if it’s too disgusting for you, maybe Nekoma-”

“NO! No, uh, I was just, um, thinking about what techniques would be best to start with.” Logical, quick, made sense. You’re a smooth one, Hajime Hinata.

“Oh, of course, my apologies, I’ll try not to interrupt your thinking anymore, take as much time as you need.”

“Right, will do.” With that crisis averted, Hajime reached out for the forgotten bottle of oil and poured a generous amount of it on his palm before spreading it thoroughly along both of his hands, blood already pumping in his veins from the anticipation. Taking a deep breath, Hajime leaned forward to start at the top of Nagito’s nape, right where his hairline started. His fingers brushed his hair a little and Hajime couldn’t help but make a mental note of how soft it felt between them. Good god, it was as if you could describe every part of Nagito’s body with the word “soft”.

Hajime expertly pressed his fingers to the side of Nagito’s neck down to the top of his shoulders, using the sides of his thumbs to methodically work out the knots on his muscles. It hadn’t been a lie when he told him he had worked out some actual techniques during his part time job at a spa. Maybe it wasn’t a common addition to a teenage boy’s resume, but the opportunity had presented itself to him and the pay hadn’t been bad at all so he worked there for a good couple of months. And man, was he glad he made that decision since it was proving itself to be very useful in his current situation.

An almost imperceptible, muffled moan broke through his concentration and brought him back to reality. That had been Komaeda’s voice, without a doubt. Head back in the game, Hajime pressed his thumbs against the bottom of Nagito’s shoulder blades where he was sure his touch had prompted that sound to come out of Nagito. Another small noise made its way to Hajime’s ears and it only encouraged him further to press around the muscles that felt clearly sore from all the work Nagito had done earlier that day.

“You alright? Is the pressure okay?” Hajime inquired carefully.

“Y-Yeah,” Nagito’s voice came out much more stranded than Hajime had anticipated, causing a shiver to go down his spine. “I-It’s perfect, I guess I didn’t realize how tired I really was, ahaha. You’re very good at this, Hinata-kun, a-are you sure you’re not the Ultimate Masseur?” The question was probably meant to be taken as a light-hearted joke or a hopeful suggestion at best, but the inflection in Nagito’s voice did nothing but fog his brain with a steadily growing need. 

“Hahaha… I don’t… think so.” He replied with difficulty, trying to shift his focus back to tension in Nagito’s back. Nagito didn’t comment further, apparently deciding to just keep quiet and enjoy the surprisingly talented fingers working on him. At least, it  _ looked _ like he was enjoying it, and Hajime prayed that was the case or his whole plan would be for naught.

He spent another good ten minutes working on Nagito’s entire back and arms, the oil doing its job properly and allowing his fingers to slide easily against Nagito’s white skin. Every time Hajime pressed on a particularly sore knot Nagito would let out a small stranded noise that only made Hajime’s breathing quicken. Dammit, he was supposed to be the one riling Komaeda up, not  _ the other way around. _

Deciding to move things along, Hajime slowly started shifting his movements towards Nagito’s lower back, daring to go lower and lower until his thumbs were grazing the skin underneath the waistband of the boxers. It’s not like that was out of the ordinary for a massage anyway, and Nagito didn’t even seem to notice the change in his position or the lingering touches in that particular area.

“Um, I’m gonna move to the legs now, is that okay?” He asked, careful.

“Mmh, sure.” Nagito hummed absent-mindedly, sounding like he had barely registered the question and was just agreeing to whatever Hajime decided was best.

Hajime let out a ragged breath of his own as he got off from on top of Nagito, poured more of the oil on his palms and began firmly working on the boy’s legs. They were soft and slender just like the rest of his body and Hajime couldn’t help but linger on them for longer than he had originally planned for. He clearly hadn’t taken into account how touching Komaeda’s exposed skin would affect him and it was starting to get hard not to rush his advances.

He moved to the soles of his feet and massaged them for a while, careful not to cause any tickling, and then kneaded his way up until he was at the thighs again. He repeated this process over and over again enough times to make Nagito start humming against the bedsheets in pleasure.

Okay, this was it. That seemed like enough.

Almost imperceptibly, Hajime’s thumbs began sneaking underneath the fabric of Nagito’s boxers, going higher and higher every few strokes or so but still being careful not to pass the invisible appropriate line that would surely alert Nagito of his true intentions too early. No, if he wanted this to work, he needed to be as subtle as possible for as long as he could. He scuttled up to his back again, passing through the arms and the hips in the most innocent way he could manage, but still leaving lingering strokes where his butt and thighs met.

Hajime could feel his heart beat faster with each passing touch. God, Komaeda’s skin was so soft and he was practically fondling his butt at this point. Soon enough, his hands began rubbing on top of the fabric of his underwear, still careful not to linger for too long even though the curve of his ass felt so good in his hands and seeing the way it bounced back every time he passed by was-

“Hinata-kun?”

It took inhuman effort from Hajime not to jump right then and there.

“Ah- eh, yes?”

“A-Are you, um, really okay with touching me this way? I don’t mind at all, but I wouldn’t want you to be touching me so…” There was a shift in Nagito’s shoulders. “... intimately against your will.”

Of course, Hajime should’ve figured it wouldn’t take him long to start noticing. Worry started creeping into him before he realized Nagito wasn’t exactly...  _ rejecting _ the advances. Oh no, in fact, it seemed more like he was worried Hajime would notice how it was starting to  _ affect  _ him.

Good, he didn’t think he could keep the act up for much longer.

“I’m telling you, don’t worry about it, this is all part of the massage, doing this is no problem.”

“Aha, well, if… if you’re really sure.” Nagito replied quietly before settling down again, he was clearly hesitant, but he could afford to let him start picking up on it by now.

Hajime continued to rub Nagito’s slim frame over and over, each time passing more and more frequently along the curve of his butt and mentally noting down Nagito’s reaction every time he did. He looked bothered, certainly, but not the  _ wrong kind _ of bothered. 

“Your underwear’s kind of getting in the way,” Hajime spoke again, calm, collected, natural. “I’m gonna lower it a bit, okay?”

The way Nagito’s shoulders tensed was not lost on Hajime.

“Ahaha, sure, whatever you need to do.”

He became grateful of the fact that Komaeda wasn’t able to see his face given the fact that he wasn’t able to hold back from licking his lips as he took the waistband of Komaeda’s boxers and brought them almost all the way down to the bottom of his ass, finally revealing the skin they were hiding underneath.

God, it was better than he had expected.

Hajime waited a moment before resuming his ministrations. One reason being that he didn’t want to seem too eager and the other reason being that he really needed a moment to try and ignore the heat that was already starting to pool down in his lower region.

He continued to massage Nagito’s lower back, easily sliding his palms up and down the tender skin thanks to the oil and enjoying the sensation of rubbing Nagito’s butt, even daring to lightly squeeze it every few strokes or so and salivating at the little noises Nagito was letting out every time he did so. He gently took both of his legs apart and began caressing his inner thighs as well, pressing down his thumbs in what was no doubt a sensitive area and purposefully brushing the bundled up fabric of his underwear that was in contact with that barely concealed bulge. Nagito didn’t say anything, but the way his toes began to curl spoke volumes for him.

It was incredible, even his reactions were absolutely delicious.

“ _ Ah-! _ ”

A louder yelp escaped Nagito’s mouth as Hajime’s thumb sneaked slightly deeper into the crack of his ass.

Smiling to himself, Hajime stood up from the bed pretending not to have noticed the reaction. He walked towards the TV desk and opened the drawer again, silently praying that this next move wouldn’t give him away too much yet or that the effect that rubbing down Nagito’s ass and hearing him moan had on him was too visible already.

“Hinata-kun? What... is that?” Nagito’s head perked up from the pillow with a, to be very fair, justifiedly confused expression.

“Oh, I thought we could try this out now.” Hajime replied trying to sound as inconspicuous as possible while now holding the strangest looking, phallic-shaped object that he had just pulled out of his drawer: Kokeshi Dynamo. “Listen, I know it looks weird as fuck.” He sighed, trying to look irritated rather than nervous. “I got it from the MonoMono Machine, I have no actual clue what the hell it’s supposed to be but it kinda looks like a kid’s toy, I guess? Either way, it, uh, vibrates and-” with a hesitant hand, Hajime flipped the switch on the base of the doll, causing it to instantly come to life in his palm and filling the room with a dull buzzing sound. “... well, I thought it would work as a good massaging tool. We had some similar devices back in the spa, they didn’t look this goddamn weird, but uh, I think it could work in the same way? Is that okay with you?”

A flash of uncertainty and light surprise crossed Nagito’s face, accompanied with what was definitely a small blush.

He was thinking about it. He had absolutely caught up on it.

And the best part is that he didn’t seem against it either. Actually, he looked like he was trying to not let Hajime notice what was going through his head. A rush of adrenaline coursed through his body, that reaction gave him the final push of confidence he needed to continue with his plan. This pretty much confirmed that it was mutual, so maybe, just maybe… Komaeda would not reject him once he made his intentions completely obvious.

“S-Sure, go ahead.” The pause was finally broken and it took Hajime a second to realize he was agreeing to using the doll and not the thoughts that had just passed through his head. “You’re the expert after all. I leave myself in your care, Hinata-kun, do whatever you like.”

Hajime limited himself to a small nod, still trying to keep up the innocent facade that was slowly crumbling down with each passing second. Returning to his previous position on top of Nagito (which felt significantly bolder now), he flicked the switch on the doll again and brought it to Nagito’s shoulders. The vibration of the doll seemed to surprise him a bit at the start but it didn’t take long for him to relax again and give in to the way it felt against his skin.

Once it was clear that Nagito had become comfortable with the sensation, Hajime started gently gliding the doll along his back, softly pressing on the dip in the middle of it but lifting it up just barely when he passed on top of Nagito’s lower region, purposefully teasing the zone.

Licking his own lips, Hajime lowered the doll further down to his legs, first pressing it right on top of them but then gradually moving it to his inner thighs as well. He couldn’t help but flash a big grin of satisfaction when he saw Nagito’s butt clench in response and his hands grip the bed sheets by reflex, most likely trying to suppress a reaction.

“Does that feel good?” Hajime broke the silence with what was meant to be a slightly sultry voice to turn Komaeda more…  _ malleable _ . Apparently, he’d succeeded, judging by the visible goosebumps that appeared on Nagito’s skin.

“ _ Y-Yes... _ ” He barely managed to croak out. Shit, apparently the doll had a stronger effect on him than he’d expected, judging by how hoarse his voice had come out. Okay, that was it, he couldn’t handle it anymore. He had hoped to use the doll for a bit longer but there was only so much his pants could comfortably fit and he was reaching towards that limit quicker than he wanted to. He continued to massage the slender figure beneath him for a couple more minutes before turning off the stupid looking toy and throwing it aside.

“Okay, I’m gonna need you to turn around now so I can work on the front.” As soon as the words left his mouth Hajime instantly hated how desperate he’d sounded to his own ears.

“Oh, ah… sure.” Nagito complied with hesitancy, though it was unclear whether that was because of disappointment at the loss of the touch or because his possible status would become more apparent once he turned over. Regardless, he rigidly turned around to rest on his back, his boxers fully back in place again.

Hajime would be lying if he said he wasn’t immensely pleased with the slightly bigger outline that was starting to form inside Nagito’s underwear.

Holding back a smile, Hajime started applying the same ministrations to Nagito’s chest and abdomen that he had given to his back. He applied gentle pressure to his entire torso, silently thanking his luck of the fact that Nagito didn’t seem to be ticklish at all, that would’ve probably ruined the atmosphere.

What he hadn’t taken into account was that now he was able to see Nagito’s changing expression every time his palms passed across his nipples, or how his chest heaved up and down every time he pressed the skin on his hips. His eyes were closed, but every little twitch of his eyebrows and mouth gave testimony of just how much Hajime’s touch was affecting him. The boy was steadily getting more and more riled up and Hajime didn’t think he’d be able to resist that sight for much longer.

Practically drooling by now, his hands started getting bolder and bolder with each passing stroke. He began massaging Nagito’s legs and the inside of his thighs again with very purposefully placed strokes on top of the fabric of Nagito’s underwear, swearing he could almost feel it hardening each time he returned to it. He was so caught up in the euphoria of the moment that he almost didn’t notice Nagito getting up on his elbows.

“W-Wait, Hinata-kun, I-I think this might’ve been a bad idea after all.”

Panic and disappointment began filling Hajime’s head with all sorts of questions: Did he do something wrong? Did he rush it too quickly? Had he read the signs wrong and Komaeda wasn’t actually interested in him in that way? He could’ve sworn he had felt some sort of connection between them in the time they’d spent together on that island. The quiet times reading in the library, the walks along the beach, the trips to the amusement park, the long talks at night… Hajime thought they meant something, that’s why he was able to gather up the courage to even attempt this plan in the first place, but it looked like he might’ve been wrong after all.

Already regretting the whole thing, Hajime took his hands off Nagito’s body, now instead gesturing a sign of apology. “A-Ah, I’m… making you uncomfortable, aren’t I? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“No, no!” Nagito interrupted him quickly, now fully sitting up to meet Hajime’s eyes. “I wasn’t uncomfortable at all, quite the contrary, you’re… really good at this, ahaha, I just- really don’t think I’m worthy of receiving this much attention from you.”

Hajime opened his mouth to reply before stopping dead in his tracks.

Oh.

_ Oh. _

So that’s what it was.

It took him an incredible amount of willpower to not grin like an idiot right then and there.

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. A ton of wonderful, very welcomed bricks. The problem wasn’t that Komaeda disliked Hajime’s touch.

It was that he was liking it a bit  _ too _ much.

With renewed confidence, Hajime let out a scoff accompanied by a shake of the head and gently pushed Nagito back down. “Don’t be silly, I’m telling you to stop saying that stuff. I’m doing this because I want to, just close your eyes and relax until I’m done, okay? I promise you won’t regret it.” He smiled down at Nagito with half-lidded eyes. God, he could not believe he’d almost misunderstood the whole situation and quit the whole thing.

“I- ah- okay…” Nagito replied hesitantly before complying to the request, still clearly nervous.

Now smiling from ear to ear, Hajime resumed the teasing caresses all over Nagito’s abdomen, pelvis and thighs, deliberately touching more directly on top of his dick and paying even closer attention to Nagito’s reactions.

“H-Hinata-kun,” Nagito began again, his breathing audibly erratic now “I-I don’t think-”

“Shh, just relax, let me take care of you, okay?” Hajime huffed out in response, almost matching the other boy’s own ragged breaths. Nagito went quiet again, though whether that was out of obedience or because the caresses didn’t let him think anymore was unclear. All Hajime knew was that Nagito was getting harder and harder with each stroke, and he himself wasn’t much behind in that regard either.

He was now full on rubbing him down with the palm of his hand, excitement running through his veins at the way he could feel Nagito’s dick filling up through the thin layer of fabric. Nagito didn’t dare open his eyes or question Hajime’s advances, only limiting himself to letting out soft moans that increased in volume with each passing second and gripping the bed sheets like his life depended on it. 

“H-Hina- ah…” The protest died in Nagito’s mouth as Hajime finally slipped his entire hand past the waistband and circled it around the other boy’s member. God, it was harder and warmer than he had expected and that only served to make him feel more smug about his performance. He had only just started giving a few teasing tugs and Komaeda was already wrapped around his little finger looking like he was ready to cum.

Licking his lips, Hajime brought Nagito’s dick completely out in the open and marveled at the way it looked in his hand. It was so pink in contrast to the rest of his skin, the head was smooth and remarkably big and the shaft itself had a bit of a curvature to it that left Hajime fascinated with just how appealing it was. He couldn’t say he’d felt attraction to a lot of dudes before but  _ god _ was he definitely into this.

He picked up the pace and brought Nagito to a full erection in no time, causing his moans to freely come out of his throat at the intense pleasure running through his veins. He could only guess Nagito was having such a strong reaction thanks to all the teasing and foreplay he’d just done on him, and god, had he done a number on him. The sight was perfect, Komaeda looked absolutely stunning from head to toe and a small part of his brain briefly wondered how could this guy be so insecure about his appearance when he was capable of looking like this.

“Aah, Hinata-ku-”

“Don’t speak, I told you to let me take care of you. Fuck, look at yourself, you must be really enjoying this, are you not?”

“I- You’re-” Hajime could tell Nagito was barely able to form coherent thoughts, asking for coherent sentences would probably be impossible. No matter, watching Komaeda lose himself to the heat of the moment was making him grow even harder anyway.

He looked back at the dick between his fingers and caught a glimpse of a small drop of precum oozing out of the tip. 

Okay, that was it. He couldn’t hold back anymore.

Without wasting any more time, Hajime brought his face down to completely circle his mouth around Nagito’s cock in one single go.

The white-haired boy’s moans didn’t make themselves wait as he was now helplessly writhing under Hajime’s tongue. This was definitely not how he’d expected this day to turn out but the mouth working on his erection wasn’t letting him question how he even ended up in that situation in the first place. All he knew was that, by some miracle, he was getting his dick sucked by Hajime Hinata, and nothing had ever felt this good in his life.

Hajime bobbed his head up and down with eager inexperience. It was sloppy, messy, and there were probably far better ways to do this but the only thing occupying his head at the moment was how much he apparently loved sucking Komaeda’s cock and seeing him lose himself in the pleasure of it. He licked the underside of the head and made his way down to the balls to suck on them before returning back up, stuffing his face with the entire length again and rubbing it against the inside of his cheek.

Nagito could barely believe this was happening, but the way Hajime’s mouth felt around his member had him involuntarily buckle up his hips in an attempt to seek out more of that delicious sensation. Thankfully, Hajime didn’t seem to mind at all, even going as far as to try and let more of Komaeda inside of him, despite him being slightly longer than average.

“Ah! Fuck,  _ yes _ ~” Nagito moaned out. That was the first time Hajime had ever heard Komaeda curse and he felt himself throb in response to the realization. Nagito was definitely enjoying it and Hajime couldn’t be more happy about that.

Wanting to make him feel even better, Hajime moved the boxers out of the way and lowered his hand from the base to make little circles around Nagito’s entrance, gently teasing the ring of muscles that instantly reacted with a twitch from the unexpected attention. Once it was relaxed enough, Hajime took a brief pause from Nagito’s dick to quickly coax two of his fingers with his own saliva before bringing them back down to the boy’s asshole. He wasn’t about to be neglectful, though, as soon as both of his fingers breached Nagito’s hole, his mouth went back down on his cock as well, stimulating him from every possible angle. Nagito was practically losing his mind by this point, the fingers inside him and the warmth around his dick combined were making him reach his limit at an impending pace.

Panting heavily, Hajime took out Nagito’s dick from his mouth and started flicking his tongue along the head, jerking him off with his left hand and fingering him with the other, all at a blurring speed that left Nagito squirming against the bed.

“Nnh! Oh god, H-Hinata-kun, I-I’m gonna-!”

And then everything stopped.

Nagito let out a long, loud disappointed whine as his orgasm was abruptly cut off right at the edge of it, rewarding Hajime with the saddest puppy face Nagito could ever hope to pull. Dammit, even that expression was incredibly cute as well.

“Not yet.” Was the response Hajime provided. “I… I wanna enter you. Can I?” He asked, immediately cringing at how pathetically desperate he sounded to his own ears.

Nagito didn’t seem to agree as he vigorously nodded without any shame. “Y-Yes, oh god, please, I need you. I need your cock inside me,  _ please, _ please just- fuck me.” If Hajime thought he’d sounded like the king of neediness earlier, Nagito had just completely snatched the crown right then and there. He didn’t know Komaeda would talk so dirty but man, it sure made his own dick twitch in response, the idea of having reduced Komaeda to a desperate, begging mess making him rock hard in an instant.

“Fuck, I- okay, come here.” Hajime breathed out before repositioning himself between Nagito’s legs and then hastily started undoing his pants. The way Komaeda spoke had put him on edge so fast he felt like he would pop a blood vessel if he didn’t penetrate him soon.

With his own cock finally out in the open now, Hajime started unbuttoning his shirt to be more comfortable when a needy whine and a pair of legs around his waist interrupted him. Nagito’s expression could only be translated as a “what are you doing? Stop wasting time and just fuck me already”. 

He agreed with the protest immediately and gave up trying to undress himself any more than he needed to. He reached out to grab the bottle of oil again and quickly poured a generous amount on his dick before lining himself up, finally breaching that alluring tightness that had been calling for him for what had felt like an eternity.

“Ah, god, yes, Hinata-kun…” Nagito’s voice didn’t make itself wait. Hajime let out a low groan of his own as he was finally getting the friction he’d been desperately craving.

Goddammit, it was better than he’d expected. He wasn’t sure about Komaeda, but this was his first time experiencing something like this and it had his brain submerged in an intense pleasure he didn’t even know existed until now. Komaeda was warm, tight, yet he didn’t have any problems going inside, most likely because of how relaxed he was from the massage itself.

Slowly, Hajime pulled out and then plunged himself back in once, then twice, and then again. He looked up at Komaeda for any signs of possible discomfort, apathy or even disappointment. Perhaps he wasn’t meeting Komaeda’s standards or his size might be too small for his liking or he was moving too cautiously or whatever other virgin mistakes he might be committing.

He found no signs of that kind.

Nagito’s face was colored a dark pink, his eyes were squeezed shut and his hands kept gripping and releasing the bedsheets. His legs’ hold on Hajime’s hips tightened, urging him to keep going and even clenching his muscles to suck more of Hajime’s cock inside. The intrusion felt absolutely wonderful to him and every time Hajime would push deeper inside him he could feel his entrance opening up even more for him. The mere thought of having Hajime Hinata’s dick inside him, that Hinata-kun would even want to do this with him in the first place, was enough to send him over the edge already.

The sight of Komaeda’s pleasure-filled face was enough to make Hajime curse under his breath and pick up the speed of his own hips. The pressure around his dick was incredible and the way Nagito’s walls were sucking him in was maddening. But seeing how much he had managed to rile him up to the point that he was a moaning mess with only a couple of thrusts was what really made Hajime lose himself to his lust.

The quicker pace was very much appreciated by Nagito. He’d been fighting off his erection for almost the entire massage trying not to embarrass himself in front of Hajime but that had been literally impossible with how good Hajime’s hands had felt on his body. Apparently, though, he didn’t even need to fight it back considering that he was now having his ass plowed into Hajime’s bed.

“Ah! Yes! Hinata-kun, please! Harder!” Nagito suddenly cried out when Hajime shifted his hips to the side at just the right angle.

“Fuck, Komaeda…” Hajime breathed out a groan of his own. Nagito’s dirty mouth had been an unexpected surprise but definitely not an unwelcome one. Biting on his lower lip, he took the underside of both of Nagito’s knees and lifted them up, bending him into a position that allowed his cock to reach even deeper. Holding him down just like that, Hajime complied to the previous request, slamming his hips as hard as he was capable of inside Nagito’s ass.

The new position had surprised him a little but once Hajime started ramming into him again he went back to the whimpering mess he was before. His back was arched and his legs were spread so wide that part of him briefly felt shame for being displayed so openly to Hajime. That feeling only lasted for a second, though, as the pleasure of having Hajime plow him into the mattress quickly clouded any coherent thoughts he might’ve had left.

“Ah! Oh,  _ fuck _ , oh,  _ god _ , don’t stop.” Nagito pleaded as his hand reached out to try and grab his own dick. He was so close again, only a little more and he would-

“Wait, hold on.” Hajime panted out and stopped dead in his tracks, instantly earning himself a whining protest from the other boy. Pulling out from him, Hajime scooted back on his heels a little and then flipped Nagito over so that he was kneeling on all fours. Nagito quickly caught up on his intentions and obediently cooperated with the silent request, he didn’t care how or in what position he was in, he just needed Hajime to continue fucking him the way he was doing before.

Plenty desperate himself, Hajime swiftly lined himself up and pushed his way inside again, letting out another groan at having regained the sweet pressure around his dick. He heard Nagito’s own moan of approval and finished shoving himself all the way inside, only to pull back out again, already moving at the speed he was going at before changing positions.

Nagito was crying out Hajime’s name helplessly. Neither of them even thought about the possibility that someone could’ve easily passed by and heard them. However, the noise still managed to get muffled as Hajime leaned forward, pushing Nagito’s back and causing him to bury his face into the bed as he was ruthlessly getting pounded from behind.

Hajime couldn’t have stopped if you asked him to, Nagito didn’t only feel amazing from this angle but his frame looked stunning as well. His ass was up in the air and it helped accentuate just how slim his waist was, the curvature of his back helping to bring out the shape of his shoulder blades as well. His body was way more erotic than Hajime could’ve ever hoped to guess, especially not with all the loose clothing Nagito wore.

“God, Komaeda…” Hajime groaned out, now circling both of his arms around Nagito’s torso as he gradually slowed down the pace of his hips, causing Nagito’s whimpers to begin quieting down as well, though still not getting any less delicious to Hajime’s ears.

“Hinata-kun... Harder, please…” He practically sobbed, desperately trying to meet back Hajime’s cock with his own hips to get him to comply, but finding him surprisingly resistant to his plea.

“No, not yet.” Hajime panted right next to Nagito’s ear. “Let me take you there, I promised to take care of you, now let me bring you up to it like this.” His words were accompanied by a couple of loose tugs on his dick, making Nagito whine sweetly at the combined touches. 

Completely besotted by the promise, Nagito fluttered his eyes closed and gave a quick nod, making no more effort to quicken the pace anymore. He focused instead on the feel of Hajime’s chest against his back, his left hand holding his abdomen, his thumb circling the tip of his dick and the amazing sensation of having Hajime going in and out of him. Amazing, Nagito thought all he needed was for Hajime to fuck him into the mattress but this tenderness was steadily building up an orgasm in his belly that set every nerve of his skin on fire.

“K-Komaeda, ah…” Hajime started moaning softly as well and ended up pushing Nagito all the way down onto the bed, only to take one of his legs and making them both rest on their sides without stopping his thrusts or his hand on Nagito’s dick. 

He continued to fuck him as tenderly as his lust would allow him until Nagito’s moans got louder again and his hips started moving on their own accord too. Encouraged by both his eagerness and the fact that he was clearly getting closer, Hajime’s own hips and hand got quicker again, looking to tip both of them over the edge.

“Fuck! Komaeda! I’m-!”

“ _ Yes, yes, yes, yes- _ ” Nagito chanted, accentuating every yes with a roll of his hips. “Just like that, do it inside,  _ please _ , give it to me.”

He didn’t have to ask him twice. 

Biting down on Nagito’s shoulder and having his hand become a blur of movement on his dick, Hajime finally reached his climax, still pumping his dick in and out of Nagito as he rode it out, never stopping his hand on the other boy’s dick.

The warmth filling him up and the unforgiving hand on his penis finally brought him to his own limit. Almost as soon as Hajime was finished Nagito cried out his orgasm, spilling it all over the bed and Hajime’s hand.

They both came down from their highs with a string of loud pants and huffs, both of them having light spasms as their bodies gradually started going back to normal and their heartbeats slowed down again. Eventually, Hajime pulled out from inside Nagito’s ass, causing them both to huff out one last moan and heaving out a sigh right after.

“Goodness…” Nagito finally spoke after a while. “That was… quite the massage, ahaha.”   
  


Hajime let out a short snort at that. “Haha, I- yeah…”

“You didn’t need to go to such lengths for this, though.”

“I- uh, what?” Hajime blinked twice, getting up on his elbows to be able to see him better. Nagito looked back at him, visibly confused at the reaction.

“You didn’t have to force yourself to have sex with me to make me feel better. Ah, I know how important it is to you that I am in good shape to scavenge tomorrow, but it wasn’t necessary for you to do this.”

Hajime looked back at him stupefactly. He couldn’t believe this guy and his serious lack of good self-image. “No, Komaeda, I-”

“Ah! I’m not saying I didn’t enjoy it, though, quite the contrary, it was actually better than I could’ve ever fantasized of and-”

“Komaeda, for fuck’s sake, that was not the reason!” He finally snapped, effectively shutting Nagito up and making him look up at him in confusion. If this had come from any other person, Hajime would’ve probably taken offense, but since it was Nagito he knew it was less how Nagito viewed him and more how he viewed himself. “Okay, I know I said that was the reason earlier, but I lied, okay? I know you have self-image issues, but believe it or not, I legitimately like you. I wanted to have sex with you and that’s why I came up with this stupid massage thing in the first place.” That last admission still embarrassed him a little, but at this point he couldn’t bring himself to care enough.

“I don’t-” Nagito began, eyes darting from place to place as if trying to look for answers around the room. “I don’t… get it.”

“Jesus Christ.” Sighing heavily, Hajime took Nagito by the waist and rolled them both over so that Nagito was now laying on top of him and then took both of his cheeks between his hands, forcing him to look directly into him. 

“Listen, I want you. I’ve wanted you for a while now. I didn’t know how to go about it directly so I came up with this stupid idea to see if you felt the same and-” Suddenly these next words became harder to say. “and I’d like to keep exploring… this? If you’re okay with that?” Now he was the one getting insecure. “A-And I don’t mean just the sex part, I want to… actually try this out properly with you. Ugh, maybe starting it out like this wasn’t the best idea then.” He ended up being the one not able to maintain eye contact, mulling over how he’d first thought this would be the best way to go about it and how that might probably have been a mistake.

Silence fell upon them for a long couple of seconds, only serving to make Hajime more and more preoccupied. Maybe Komaeda wasn’t a relationship kinda guy? Sure, they both had a pretty good time and he now knew he was definitely attracted to him, but that didn’t mean Komaeda would agree to date him.

“This is bad…”

The statement snapped his head right back up in panic. Shit, he’d completely misinterpreted the situation after all. Hajime couldn’t help but let his disappointment show in his eyes and the feeling of embarrassment start seeping out into-

“If I’m getting this much luck, someone may actually die, Hinata-kun.”

“I- ah...  _ what? _ ”

Despite the negative words, Nagito was looking down at Hajime with a huge smile, not one of those self-deprecating ones that he would put up when he was clearly resigning to experiencing bad luck; but a big, genuine, actual smile.

“What kind of bad luck am I going to get from you wanting a relationship with me, I wonder?” Nagito continued, eyes sparkling so brightly that they threatened to start spilling out. “It’s just too good to be true, having sex with you was already going to cause something terrible to happen, but this?” His grin grew wider. “Are you sure you want this? Someone might die because of this.”

It took Hajime a good couple of seconds to completely process Nagito’s words, but once he understood what he was saying he couldn’t help but let out a loud throaty laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of Nagito’s beliefs.

“No one’s going to die from us dating, you idiot.” He talked back light-heartedly. “Yes, I’m sure. I wanna try this out.” 

“You’re gonna turn me into a murderer, Hinata-kun.” Chuckling softly, Hajime brought his hand up to cup Nagito’s cheek again, reveling in the fact that this was happening and that he somehow didn’t fuck up the friendship he’d developed with Komaeda for the last few weeks and, in fact, actually managed to take it to the next stage.

Suddenly, he realized he hadn’t kissed him yet. Sliding his hand to the back of Nagito’s neck, Hajime pushed his head down and finally made their lips meet, sighing happily into the much overdue contact.

He kept the kiss light and sweet, just celebrating the happy beginning of what he hoped would be the first of many more kisses. Nagito’s lips were thin and fragile, just like the rest of him, and he couldn’t help but echo Nagito’s own small moan of approval.

Nagito Komaeda had a lot of issues and a dark past that he’d only just scratched the surface of, but Hajime knew that, contrary to Nagito’s belief, he was definitely worth staying with. He didn’t know what kind of dark secrets he hid, but Hajime was determined to face them in order to be with him.

“By the way.” Nagito flashed a playful smirk, breaking the kiss and bringing Hajime back to reality. “That was the best ‘massage’ I’ve received in my life, you really should consider the possibility of you being the Ultimate Masseur.”

Hajime let out an embarrassed laugh, a small blush coloring his face at the teasing remark. “I’ll think about it.”


End file.
